Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human transporting drone for rescuing a human life, which can be flied under remote control, automatic control, etc.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to unmanned aerial vehicles, or drones, which can be flied under remote control or flied under automatic control to a position memorized by a controller mounted thereon. Since the drone has structural features that allow itself to be controlled easily for stable flight, it has been recognized as a suitable tool for taking aerial photographs of dangerous spots or environments which are inaccessible by a helicopter, e.g., volcanic craters, large herds of animals, etc.
Various efforts have been made to develop applications of drones, including the delivery of cargos to individual destinations. There has been proposed a surveillance system for tracking and monitoring an object with a drone that can be moved three-dimensionally (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-207149).